Gods & Monsters
by ExpelliarmusBitch
Summary: Stefan relies on the kindness of strangers. His "friends" give him a quite pleasant company, but something is missing. He has no home, will he find one? LyricFic based on the song Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey. Slash. Don't like, don't bother.


_In the land of Gods and Monsters,  
I was an angel  
Living in the garden of evil_

Another car has driven by… I sigh. Looks like I'm going to be alone tonight. It's been quite a while since I've been standing there, but absolutely no one stopped. That really is weird, though, considering it's a Friday night, considering my looks and considering how famous I had gotten.

I take the last cigarette out of my pocket and light it up. While smoking, I look at the streets I own. No, not civilly. Everyone knows my name here, everyone knows how fucked up Stefan Salvatore's reputation is. But they all will never understand. They've all got their family, homes to go to, warm beds to stay in at night. I'm an orphan. My only brother was long lost in the war. I escaped because I am a vampire. I didn't die because a simple bullet can't fucking kill me.

Finally, a handsome teenage guy I recognized to be one of my many "friends" walked by, his right hand behind his back, two fingers standing. That's my secret code. I follow him slowly and carefully; though he knows I'm following him, so many of my friends like the thrill of the hunt, they like being chased and they like the white hot fury they get before our encounters.

He gets into a car, asshole. He wants me to follow him by foot. Well, it's not like I'll get tired or anything. I do seem to remember where his house is, though, so I run and beat him there. As I mentioned, he is a friend, so he had already invited me in to his huge white mansion. I snuck in the house and into his room, waiting in the lonely shadows to hear his car arrive in the parking. When he did, he took his time to get to his room. Entering, he turned on the light, but I had already come out of the room and hidden behind the window. Perched on the tree that gave even humans easy access to his room, I crack a branch on purpose and get in his room before he has time to turn.

He does turn, though, and he goes over to the window. He knew of my sick little games and knew of what it took to be one of my friends, and he knew that in no way I could ever hurt him physically, yet his body released vibes of fear, and a hint of anticipation. He looked out of it and didn't find anyone. "Nope, not there," I said as his face snapped round, as usual too late. I had already hidden under his bed. Don't get me wrong, I am big, but his bed is amazingly bigger. He undresses and goes in his bathroom, and I follow him, taking in every detail of his beautifully carved body. He was by far one of my favorites.

He starts the hot water in his bathtub and looks at the mirror. I feel his relief. Does he think I have given up on him? I've now changed into a shadow, one of his. That's one of the most useful of powers I have ever gotten. I learned it by myself. I believe I'm amongst the first of vampires who have learned it, or who say so, because I have never encountered one in my life.

I transform from the guy's shadow, to another random one that's just inside the water. I change into a form much more different that even I can't find a name for. Tyler Lockwood will never see it coming. He gets inside the bathtub that was already full and starts to relax, but my human form is there yet again and I fall on top of him, clothes given up before my transformation into a shadow.

No time wasted, I did not even wait for his reaction to seeing me here, I sink my fangs into his eagerly awaiting throat and release my own saliva into him, which brought him to euphoria. His body wiggled under mine, his back arching in pure bliss, and I enjoy the physical intimacy before I retract my fangs and decide enough blood was taken.

I help him get up into the bathtub, and we both make our ways out of the restroom. He takes me to his bed, stopping on the edge and kissing me hard. I kiss back. He then forces me on to the mattress, and I let him. He kisses a trail down my throat, neck, chest and nibbles at my erect nipples while both his hands trace the contours of my abs. He then sits on my lap while I'm lying on the bed, no penetration, and puts two fingers at my lips. I kiss them and offer them entrance, let the boy have his fun. We both knew he would need it later on.

He slips his fingers in and out, enjoying how warm my mouth felt. I gently bite down, making sure I don't hurt him. His muscles are bulging, so are the veins in them. He's bitten down on his lower lip and had drawn blood out. Damn, all the things vampires can do. I suck a little more at Tyler's fingers before he takes them out and he crawls forward on four paws. Then, he sits on my chest and gets closer, bringing his erection near my open lips. I gladly accept his cock in. He's on his four paws again, forcing his pretty impressive length down my throat, face-fucking me harder and harder. I take his hands into mine and start doing a rocking motion. He thinks he's in control, but he's not.

I stop sucking on his cock and he knows it's sign and it needs to get out. I jump at him, forcing him down on the bed, roles reversed. I'm on top of him, and we get into a sixty-nine position. I bite the skin of his inner thigh just enough to draw blood and lick it thoroughly, releasing more and more vampire saliva in his blood. I then suck on his cock while he kisses mine, worshipping it, and as he starts face-fucking me, his body tenses and I know he's going to cum (one of the many advantages of sleeping with a vampire, so so many orgasms.) I get away from him and kneel down, and he stands up, stroking his cock just above my face.

He yells my fake name one more time and, as he groans loudly, he starts cumming on my face, covering me with his essence. I lick whatever I can and then stand up, kissing him slowly, making him taste his own essence. "Get on the bed, in position, now." It was my turn.

I immediately go to the bathroom and wash my face as fast as I can. I then go back into the bedroom to see Tyler's ass bulging up, exposed and ready, his legs spread and his face buried in a pillow. He knows doggy-style is my favorite. Good boy. I go to the bed and position myself behind him. My hand slowly caresses his right side, barely even touching, making him shiver in anticipation. See, every friend of mine knew that with me, you'll get your pleasure, but you never will dominate me. No matter what.

"What do you want?" I whisper into Tyler's ear, my chest to his back, my lips to his ear, and my cock eagerly waiting behind his entrance.

"I want you."

"Explain, you little bitch. What do you want?"

"I want your cock shoved up my ass," Tyler moaned.

"Should I do it slowly, or maybe fast?"

"WHATEVER YOU WANT, SIR, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!" My hands flew to Tyler's waist and, nails digging deep in his skin, I slammed into him. "AAAHHHH!" He shouted. Good thing there was no one home.

I slam into him repeatedly as he groans and moans, taking his already hard cock into my right hand and stroking his length at sync with our bodies. I take my hands off him and grab his shoulders, pulling him up, making it so much more painful for Tyler. But Stefan did not care, he was an animal consuming his prey, he was rejoicing his vampire self and giving in to temptation. He bit down Tyler's neck, and once again took a good amount of his blood, causing Tyler more ecstacy, so powerful, that this time, Tyler came with a loud groan, without Stefan even having to touch his cock. Shortly after, slamming in harder and faster than usual, Stefan came into Tyler's tight ass, groaning like an animal that had just been set free.

Stefan stayed the night. And then he came back to his usual life.


End file.
